Heartless Prince
by CompYES
Summary: The Prince is back in town! Can 21 year old Motoko Minagawa stand life without him, knowing that if her love for him comes back she must leave her children and husband? DISCONTINUED
1. Supermarket Meetings, Forsaken Greetings

* * *

**Heartless Prince**

Written By: Liru-chan.

Editor: Me.

Publisher: Myself.

Illustrator: and I.

Lover: CompYES!

Liru-chan's Land: Yes, this is what I put at the start of EVERY chapter, so if you don't like it then just use that little bar at the side of the screen and drag it down to the story. This is my first Furuba story, so don't flame me, flame my Editor. This story is not another story of Yuki/Toru falling into an obvious love and horrible things happening to them where one of them dies/breaks up with the other for Kyo(who can't resist the leek-hating cat?)/Gets hurt by Akito. No, this story is much different than that, it is a Yuki/Motoko story, meaning it is probably going to be much worse then those happy ending Yuki/Toru stories. If you want a happy ending stop and go read a Hamtaro fic. I will be handing out tissues at the end.

* * *

We all have people we love, and people we cherish so deeply it overflows our souls and minds with obsession. Or, we have all once had this experience, as in one special girl's case. The Prince Yuki Fan Club President, Motoko Minagawa, had always cherished her beloved prince with all of her very existence. His smile, his dashing figure, and every essence of Yuki made Motoko's heart leap with feelings deeper then love. Anyone who even stumbled across Prince Yuki's path would face the terror which was Motoko, so as you can imagine, very few people outside of her fan club enjoyed Motoko's company. The day came though, that Motoko Minagawa, admirer of Yuki, President of his fan club, and the girl with great emotional problems for him, graduated from High School, leaving her darling prince behind, as well as her deep passion for him.

Soy sauce, leeks, natto, dried seaweed, milk, rice... What did it matter? It was all so boring! Motoko sighed and folded back up her shopping list. What did she expect though? For life to be all angels singing and frolicking through daisies after she legally became an adult. Well, she had at the very least thought it wouldn't be filled with endless lines and spoiled products in the average super markets.

Motoko zipped her rain jacket up to her neck as something extraordinary seized her attention. Twenty-percent off on Milk! Such a lovely day it was turning out to be. How could she have forgotten the greatness of bargains, oh joy, this would surely make up for the endless suffering she had to face everyday in this damned grocery store. If only life were that simple... They could at least have reduced it to thirty-percent off...

As Motoko mumbled on about her problems with the food market a stunningly handsome figure nonchalantly strolled by. His beautiful silvery locks of hair shown in the florescent light of the store. Eyes like two pools of amethyst shone straight through Motoko, as if searching her soul and brightening up as if they had uncovered something deep within her. She could not quite place this mysteriously handsome man, but he seemed to recognize her instantly as he said in a delicately balanced voice, "Minagawa Motoko. Minagawa-san, every time I see you, you seem to clear up my day. It's like some special gift you bring into my drab life." Everyone of his words seemed to whisk into Motoko's heart, giving her awkward feelings she could not quite express as words.

Motoko was in complete silence, and for once in her life she could not feel that joyful ring that swelled up in her heart after hearing a compliment about herself. All this compliment did was break her heart slowly, for she could say nothing so full of passion back to the handsome stranger. Her throat grew dry, and suddenly she wished she had bought the milk without any complaints on the discount.

The man sensed he had said something unpleasant, but instead of cowering away he tried once more in a new tone that brought out calmness in the air, "Minagawa-san... I..."

Motoko could not bare to hear his kind words spill out again in a hopeless wave of love. Without a second though she pushed her hand across his mouth and shouted out, "Wait! Just listen to me for a moment! I can't do this... I..." Sadly, another interruption occurred, as two young children slide down the store isle in a blur of pink and blue. They both tumbled across each other in a massive heap of destruction, ether breaking or knocking over everything in their path.

One of the children who was at the moment covered in a sticky mess that looked much like syrup yelled out in a cocky voice, "Mommy told me you could only get ONE box! Isn't that right Mommy? I tried to tell him it was bad, but he won't listen!" The child tugged onto Motoko's sleeve as he spoke to her about his problems with his sibling. With every tug Motoko could feel her life collapsing down onto the tiled floor.

The other child became teary eyed as he heard his brother's horrid words, "Mommy... Why does he always tattle on me, I wasn't going to... he always tells... I..." And with that the young boy feel to the floor in a heap of tears and sobbing.

Motoko hushed both of the whining boys and sheepishly looked back up at the stranger. With no idea what to say Motoko just blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "I... I... WHAT DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST!"

A few school children passing by them giggled at Motoko's foolish sounding sentence. Her face turned an odd scarlet red color and she glanced down at the black and white checkered tiles.

"Sorry... I mean... Actually... my name... is now... Minamoto Motoko..." The two small children gleamed up at her as she gently wrapped her arms around them, and began to smile very shyly herself.

* * *

Liru-chan's Land: END! For now! I hope you loved the story, so REVIEW NOW! With flames and evil comments that make me fill up with happishness! 


	2. Forgotten Store, Wanting More

**Heartless Prince**

Written By: The Great Almighty Liru-sama

Editor: Guess who?

Publisher: Moi

Illustrator: Methinks it is me.

Evil One: CompYES!

* * *

FTYWDFLROC(stands for, "For those of you who don't feel like reading the other chapter, here is a recap):

We all have people we love, and people we cherish so deeply it overflows our souls and minds with obsession. Or, we have all once had this experience, as in one special girl's case. The Prince Yuki Fan Club President, Motoko Minagawa, had always cherished her beloved prince with all of her very existence. His smile, his dashing figure, and every essence of Yuki made Motoko's heart leap with feelings deeper then love. Anyone who even stumbled across Prince Yuki's path would face the terror which was Motoko, so as you can imagine, very few people outside of her fan club enjoyed Motoko's company. The day came though, that Motoko Minagawa, admirer of Yuki, President of his fan club, and the girl with great emotional problems for him, graduated from High School, leaving her darling prince behind, as well as her deep passion for him.

* * *

Liru-chan's Land: Once again this is where I should post 'I do not own Furuba, don't sue me, I have no money, etc...' but I refuse to say this, because it breaks my heart a little every time I realize I am just flat out broke. So, for the sake of this loony author, we're going to pretend I do have money for people to take once they sue me. I make myself sad... Oh yeah, I've been on vacation for a few days and couldn't update. I just found out how great the game Dark Cloud is, and so, VACATION TIME! But happy days, I'm back with my sack full of pain! See, sacks don't always bring presents... Muahahahaha... If you are still here reading this and not off skipping ahead to my next chapter(cheaters) then you have made my day. Post 'your story rocks my socks' on your review and I shall put you on my OMFGHOT list that is located on this ones user lookup.

* * *

Motoko Minagawa had always wished for love and attention from everyone she met. Like most of us, she wanted people to remember her as the girl they all just adored. Although, like very few of us, she wanted just a tiny bit more than that. She wished for people to feel her existence coursing through their veins. When she was younger, Motoko established a fan club dedicated to herself. As you can imagine, that was a complete failure. No one joined, plus everyone now knew about Motoko's obvious vanity problem. As she grew Motoko soon entered High School, and as only a mere Junior, she began to see outside of her little vanity box. She began to see Yuki Sohma. He was the exact opposite of her. Yuki was gentle and calming, everyone admired his charm. That was when Motoko Minagawa, vanity princess and drama queen, began her transformation into a dedicated Prince Yuki lover. Back then Yuki was her world, his perfect image was what Motoko believed made the sun come up. She would have killed just to hear one simple word spill out gracefully from his perfect lips. Now, though, as she stood paralyzed with embarrassment in the super market, Motoko Minagawa would have killed herself just to be able to forget all about him.

"Minamoto... Does that mean... Oh," The man seemed shaken by the news, "Sorry..." Suddenly, like a click of the mind, Motoko gained a slight feeling she did perhaps know this stranger. Perhaps... could he be...

"Sohma-san, Yuki Sohma? Why? Why are you here?" Motoko glared up at him with an intense expression across her reddened face. All of these years, and now he wanted to come back into her life? She had loved him deeply once before, but a sharp pain buried inside her told Motoko that this man was not the lovely image he had appeared to be. Light brown hair fell out from within her rain-jacket hood as she shook her head in utter confusion.

A softer voice cut through the intense concentration in the air, "Mommy... He's poking me... I told him not to, he won't stop!" A child who looked around the age of three tugged at Motoko's arm with a tiny hand. Once more she hushed the two young kids and turned back to Yuki, trying to regain her concentration.

"Yes... you are right Minaga... Minamoto-san... I am Yuki Sohma. Or, as you used to call me, 'Prince Yuki'..." He chuckled slightly at his former nickname. Yuki's hair shimmered elegantly as he pushed back a few strands of loose hair. Motoko couldn't help but notice how handsome he still was. After the years had gone by even she had changed her looks, but Yuki... It was like a portal back to those 'Prince Yuki Fan Club' days, he was still as stunning as ever. Maybe even more so, now that he had matured.

Motoko breathed out slowly, she couldn't go back to those 'Prince Yuki' days. She gazed down at her arguing children and knew she could, now, only go further. There was no 'go back to start' card in her pile.

"Sohma-kun. I have to leave now. You know, the hassles of a married life. Children, a loving husband, that whole deal," A sigh somehow managed to break out of her as she continued, "I'll see you... later... maybe. Well, bye!" Without even glancing down, Motoko swept her two children up into her arms and rushed out of the store. Forgetting her shopping, as well as the beautiful Yuki Sohma. What she didn't realize, though, was a hand reach into her jacket pocket and slip a small note into it. As she pulled out of the stores parking lot a grin spread across Yuki's face. Now all he had to do was wait...

* * *

Liru-chan's Land: Thus ends this great chapter yada, yada, yada... Wow, I have managed to make it shorter than the last one! I am just too awesome? Yes, indeed I am extremely cool. You expect me to thank my reviewers now? No, until one of them says 'your story rocks my socks' or 'your story is teh sechs' then I shall mention no one! Except whats-her-name, because she was my first reviewer! Congrats! Your on the section of the story no one reads! 


End file.
